poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Good Burger
''Pooh's Adventures of Good Burger ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner, Shadow101815 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot On the first day of summer, slacker high school student Dexter Reed (Kenan Thompson), takes his mother's car on a joyride while she is on a business trip and accidentally crashes into and damages the car of his teacher, Mr. Wheat (Sinbad). Dexter is in danger of going to jail, as he does not have a driver's license or insurance. But Mr. Wheat agrees to let Dexter pay for the damages to both cars in exchange for not calling the police on Dexter. With the damages estimated at $1,900, Dexter is forced to get a summer job. After being dismissed from the new, soon-to-open Mondo Burger for clashing with and insulting the owner/manager, Kurt Bozwell (Jan Schweiterman), he ends up finding employment at Good Burger where he meets and reluctantly befriends dimwitted Ed (Kel Mitchell) and a host of other colorful employees. Initially, neither of them are aware that it was Ed who inadvertently caused Dexter's car accident; Ed had been on his way to make a delivery, and skated in front of Dexter, causing him to swerve out of control and crash into Mr. Wheat. The survival of the smaller Good Burger is threatened by the grand opening of Mondo Burger, with its fancy decor and oversized burgers, but Good Burger is saved by Ed's new secret sauce. Upon realizing that Ed caused his car accident, and learning from Mr. Wheat that the true damages from the accident exceed the original $1,900 estimate (now $2,500), Dexter takes advantage of Ed to make money off the secret sauce in order to pay off his debt sooner. Ed signs a contract that gives Dexter 80% of his profits. Ed's sauce vastly improves Good Burger's sales and draws the attention of Kurt Bozwell, who wants it for Mondo Burger. Kurt fails at luring Ed to Mondo Burger at a higher wage, and sends Roxanne, a beautiful employee, (Carmen Electra) to seduce the sauce recipe from Ed; this ends with Roxanne being repeatedly injured by Ed's clumsiness and ultimately quitting her job. Later on, when they notice a dog's refusal to eat a discarded Mondo Burger in favor of a Good Burger, Ed and Dexter become suspicious and decide to investigate. Disguised as fashionable women, the two infiltrate Mondo Burger's kitchen and discover that their burgers are being artificially enhanced with Triampathol, an illegal chemical. Kurt discovers them, and calls an acquaintance named Wade, who has them committed to an asylum called Demented Hills so they can't tell the public. Threatened by the success of Ed's sauce, Kurt and his men break into Good Burger after hours and taint Ed's secret sauce with shark poison, but are confronted by Otis (Abe Vigoda), an elderly Good Burger employee who was sleeping on the premises, leading Kurt to commit Otis to Demented Hills as well. After informing Ed and Dexter about Kurt's scheme, the three of them manage to escape Demented Hills and steal an ice creamtruck to drive themselves back to Good Burger, arriving just in time to prevent anyone from eating the poisoned sauce. Ed and Dexter then break into Mondo Burger to expose their chemically induced burgers to the police. Dexter creates a diversion, during which Ed tries to take a can of Triampathol, but clumsily knocks one into the meat grinder. Inspired, Ed pours nearly the entire supply into the grinder. Meanwhile, Kurt has captured Dexter, when suddently Ed arrives bearing an empty can. Kurt mocks Ed's presumed foolishness, whereupon Ed snidely comments that the can wasn't empty when he found it. At that moment, chaos ensues in the Mondo Burger building, as the burgers begin exploding due to overuse of Triampathol. In the aftermath, Kurt is arrested for using the illegal substance and Mondo Burger is destroyed, with a large, artificial burger destroying Mr. Wheat's newly repaired car as well. Dexter also tears up the contract he formed with Ed and tells him that he gets to keep all the profits from his sauce. Ed and Dexter then walk back to Good Burger where they are both praised by the other employees as heroes for saving the restaurant. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, Toaster and his friends, the rest of the entire cast from The Land Before Time franchise, the rest of the entire cast from The Lion King franchise, the entire cast from The Lion King (upcoming 2019 film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of The Lion King), the entire cast from Disney's Aladdin franchise, the entire cast from Aladdin (upcoming 2019 Disney live-action film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of Aladdin), the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Karai, the Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, the Tino's Adventures team, Ace Bunny and his friends, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Superman, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Toucan Sam and his nephews, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Drawn Together gang, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie, Wishbone, The Toontown Adventure Crew, The Toontown Rebel Resistance, the Muppets, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Earl Sinclair and his family, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Gregory Heffley and his family, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, The Bone Cousins, the entire cast from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, the entire cast from Moana, the entire cast from The Black Cauldron, the entire cast from The Goonies, the entire cast from the Free Willy franchise, Chanticleer and his friends, the Robin Hood's Adventures team, the entire cast from The Swan Princess franchise, Cody Maverick and his friends (from Surf's Up), the entire cast from The Black Stallion franchise, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Annie Warbucks (from Annie (1982)), Annie Bennett (from Annie (2014)), the Dragon Tales gang, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, the entire cast from Zootopia, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), Poppy and her friends (from Trolls), the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, the Lost in Space (1965 TV series) gang, Aang, Katara, Sokka, the entire cast from Quest for Camelot, the entire cast from Sleeping Beauty (Disney animated film), the entire cast from Maleficent (2014 Disney live-action film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of Sleeping Beauty), the entire cast from Disney's Cinderella franchise, the entire cast from Cinderella (2015 Disney live-action film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of Cinderella), the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, the entire cast from the Barnyard franchise, the entire cast from the Recess franchise, the entire cast from the Lilo & Stitch franchise, Meeper and the ChubbChubbs, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, IG-88 and his friends, Miss Peregrine and her students, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Discord, Thorax, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, the entire cast from The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas and The Flintstones (1994 film) (they can be from a live-action dimension of The Flintstones), the entire cast from Goodbye Christopher Robin (they can be from a biographical dimension of Winnie the Pooh), the Legends of Chima gang, The Lego Batman Movie gang, Unikitty and her friends, Benny (from The Lego Movie), the Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu gang, The Lego Ninjago Movie gang, Little Nemo and his friends (from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland), Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Chowder and his friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Djon, The Wizard Empire, Winterbolt, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Utrom Shredder, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Yzma, The Grand Duke of Owls, Carface, Killer, Zuzu Moon, Prince Zuko, Sir Ruber, Hades, Judge Claude Frollo, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, The Trix (Winx Club), Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Carface, Killer, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, King Goobot, Ooblar, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series), Joker (from The Lego Batman Movie), the Wights, The Predator, Randall Boggs, the Werecats, Devious Diesel, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Lucius Heinous VII, Ludo, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Nora Beady, Megan, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ms. Endive, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, and the TGWTG Squad will guest star in this film. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Ron Lester who played Spatch considering his death from liver and kidney failure in 2016, and Abe Vigoda who played Otis considering his death from natural causes in 2016. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films